


Find an anchor

by E22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E22/pseuds/E22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non stai bene?”, la voce roca di Harry suonò come soffocata per colpa del viso ancora nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo ed i movimenti delle labbra, premute contro la sua pelle, gli causarono un leggero solletico, “sono giorni che non sorridi quasi mai, ti isoli e sembri sempre così stanco”, le mani del più piccolo si mossero fino ad arrivare ad accarezzare con la punta delle dita la sua testa rasata, usando movimenti lenti e circolari, quasi Liam fosse un gatto da accattivare con delle coccole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find an anchor

Liam aveva trovato, nei due anni precedenti, tanti modi utili per sfogare la tensione che si accumulava inesorabile sulle spalle e sulla schiena durante le settimane maggiormente piene di impegni, viaggi per il mondo e fans urlanti. Le palestre degli alberghi erano l’ideale se prenotate verso sera, quando il resto degli ospiti cenavano o riposavano, in modo da non avere ragazze pronte a fotografare ogni loro mossa, potendo così usare gli attrezzi senza preoccuparsi, pensando solo a sfogarsi; kilometri di corsa per sciogliere i muscoli si potevano fare solo a Londra, cambiando ogni volta percorso ma rimanendo sempre vicino alle zone più sicure, tranquille e meno affollate dai fan. Se la stanchezza era troppa, i ragazzi amavano anche semplicemente sdraiarsi insieme, mangiando e bevendo schifezze mentre, sempre cercando il contatto l’uno con gli altri, guardavano repliche di telefilm che ormai sapevano a memoria.  
Il metodo più piacevole era ovviamente Danielle; baciarla lento, a ritmo coi movimenti dei loro bacini che si scontravano in un climax di piacere, mentre, stringendo con le mani grandi la pelle soffice e tonica delle sue cosce, scendeva a morderle ed a suggere piano la spalla, il piccolo seno ed il collo, prima di venire ed abbandonarsi sul suo corpo, rotolando subito di lato per non pesarle troppo, libero da ogni stress e completamente rilassato nel post-orgasmo.

Quello a cui non aveva mai pensato, però, era che tutte queste possibilità di rilassarsi sparissero proprio quando ne aveva più bisogno: le palestre e le strade erano sempre troppo affollate per colpa di un’isteria generale che aveva colpito le loro fans, rendendolo ancora più stressato; accoccolarsi – come bambini o cuccioli – con uno degli altri ragazzi diventava un’impresa per colpa di tutti gli impegni che spesso erano perfino capaci di tenerli lontani - senza contare tutta la tensione che l’uragano “Taylor” aveva portato loro, rendendo tutti più fragili - e, infine, Danielle se ne era andata. Lo aveva lasciato solo nonostante le belle parole e le buone intenzioni, abbandonandolo in una vita che prima di allora mai aveva pensato di poter affrontare senza di lei.  
In quei giorni la tensione era sempre al massimo ed il suo mal di schiena, con il conseguente dolore alla testa, era un compagno costante, capace perfino di influenzare il suo relazionarsi con gli altri; si sentiva stanco, arrabbiato e dolorante, non riuscendo nemmeno a godersi le meravigliose esperienze che gli si presentavano davanti. Gli altri, altrettanto distrutti, erano più un peso ulteriore che altro; si sentiva sempre in obbligo di rassicurare i loro sguardi preoccupati o le loro incertezze, fingendo di non aver bisogno di un attimo di completo riposo, per distendere i nervi, pur di non farli preoccupare. Era stanco; l’unica cosa che sapeva, in quel momento, era di essere stanco, quasi distrutto.

La sera dopo il concerto al Madison Square Garden, senza più adrenalina in circolo ed amici o parenti a cui fare compagnia per le vie di New York, Liam semplicemente si ritirò in camera subito dopo cena, sdraiandosi coi pantaloni morbidi del pigiama sopra il letto matrimoniale della sua suite, deciso a non pensare a nulla. Niente ex ragazze, niente fans, niente manager insistenti e niente problemi.  
Dopo pochi minuti in cui, con la pancia nuda premuta sopra le coperte leggermente riscaldate dell’hotel, riuscì però solo a pensare al dolore costante che provava alla base della nuca, sentì un bussare leggero e distratto – Harry – ed il cigolio della porta che si apriva quasi subito, senza aspettare una risposta. Restando con la testa nascosta tra i cuscini, percepì il materassi che si abbassava e poi il corpo caldo del suo compagno di band si accoccolò contro il suo fianco, spostandogli un braccio in modo da farsi abbracciare senza che Liam dovesse muoversi. Rimasero così, senza parlare, per un po’; il respiro di Harry gli causava piccoli brividi sul collo ed i ricciolini gli solleticavano la guancia, ma Liam si sentiva a casa, quindi non osava lamentarsi.  
Non voleva chiedergli niente perché tutti avevano notato quanto ultimamente – da quando tutta la messinscena ideata dal loro management e da Taylor Swift era iniziata - il più piccolo cercasse sempre più contatto fisico e coccole da ognuno di loro, quasi avesse paura di essere abbandonato o che loro potessero credere alle stupide dicerie dei giornali. Erano due giorni che, in ogni momento di pausa, lui semplicemente si accoccolava vicino ad uno di loro, aggrappandosi involontariamente e nascondendo il viso nell’incavo dei loro colli per sentire maggiormente il loro calore ed il loro profumo. Quella stessa mattina, Zayn gli aveva raccontato di come la sera prima Hazza si fosse addormentato nel suo letto – tra lui e Danny, come un bambino piccolo tra i genitori pronti a proteggerlo dagli incubi - dopo aver pianto, certo che la sua amicizia con Louis fosse rovinata da tutta quest’assurda mossa di marketing; erano forse pensieri stupidi, ma Harry rimaneva un ragazzo di diciotto anni con il giudizio del mondo sulle spalle e poteva permettersi di comportarsi infantilmente, almeno con loro quattro.

“Non stai bene?”, la voce roca di Harry suonò come soffocata per colpa del viso ancora nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo ed i movimenti delle labbra, premute contro la sua pelle, gli causarono un leggero solletico, “sono giorni che non sorridi quasi mai, ti isoli e sembri sempre così stanco”, le mani del più piccolo si mossero fino ad arrivare ad accarezzare con la punta delle dita la sua testa rasata, usando movimenti lenti e circolari, quasi Liam fosse un gatto da accattivare con delle coccole.

“Sono stanco”, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco, il più grande girò il viso verso di lui, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso, “sono solo stanchissimo”, mormorò ancora, chiudendo gli occhi quando le mani del ricciolino si spostarono lente, scivolando sulla sua nuca con tocchi leggeri e delicati che riuscirono ad alleviargli per un attimo l’incessante dolore che sentiva.

“Devi dirci queste cose però”, la sua voce – il suo calore – suonò più lontana mentre il materasso si abbassava seguendo i suoi movimenti, “sei completamente teso e scommetto che hai anche mal di testa”, Liam rispose con un mormorio, completamente rapito dal suo tocco per poter parlare, “se poi ti si blocca la schiena o stai male, come facciamo noi?”, sentì un peso appoggiarsi alla base della sua schiena e le gambe di Harry stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi, riscaldando la sua pelle nuda con il tessuto felpato dei pantaloni della tuta, “ora ti faccio un massaggio!”

Senza pensare e chiudendo gli occhi, Liam si concentrò solo sulle mani grandi di Hazza che scivolavano magiche sfiorando i suoi muscoli tesi.

“Quando ero piccolo, io e Gemma volevamo regalare alla mamma una giornata in un centro termale, ma non avevamo abbastanza soldi; non volevamo chiedergli a Robin perché non sa mantenere i segreti e di certo non potevamo chiedergli a papà”, le dita scivolarono calde verso il centro della colonna vertebrale, disegnando piccoli cerchi simmetrici coi pollici, “avevano appena firmato il divorzio e non ci sembrava il caso. Così siamo andati da Vicky, la mamma di Ash, e ci siamo fatti insegnare a fare i massaggi. So anche fare la pedicure e la manicure, se mai ne avessi bisogno”, ridacchiando, Harry scivolò più in giù con il sedere, in modo da poter massaggiargli anche la parte bassa della schiena ed i fianchi, concentrandosi coi pollici, quasi per gioco, incantato, sulle fossette di venere.  
Partendo dal basso, percorse tutta la colonna vertebrale, calcando maggiormente dove lo sentiva più teso e ridacchiando innocente quando le ossa scrocchiavano al suo passaggio; tornato al collo, posizionò le mani sui muscoli contratti e mormorò, scusandosi, che gli avrebbe fatto un po’ male, in modo da sciogliere tutta la tensione.

Dopo un po’ di fitte acute di dolore, subito i movimenti lenti e continui del più piccolo iniziarono ad essere puro sollievo; tutta la tensione che per giorni aveva sentito accumularsi sulle spalle sembrava essere sparita nel nulla per lasciare posto ad un dolcissimo torpore. Perso in un limbo di dormiveglia, il piacere ed il languore del massaggio fecero risvegliare un’eccitazione rimasta senza sfogo per troppo tempo e, con le guance arrossate per l’imbarazzo, iniziò a pregare che Harry non se ne accorgesse.

“Dio”, mormorò piano, distendendo le braccia lungo i fianchi; un massaggio più deciso ed un gemito involontario scappò dalle sue labbra, fino a quel momento imprigionate dai denti, facendolo istintivamente inarcare e creando una frizione troppo allettante del suo bassoventre contro il materasso.  
Imbarazzato e senza sapere cosa fare, diventò sempre più consapevole del corpo di Harry sul suo: le mani grandi sulle spalle nude, le gambe abbandonate a stringergli i fianchi, il peso leggero sul suo fondoschiena. Fu solo quando il più piccolo si spostò un poco in avanti, premendo leggermente il bacino per scivolare meglio sulla sua schiena, che però si accorse di non essere l’unico ad avere un principio di erezione.  
Non sapendo cosa fare, desiderò quasi di prendere le distanze, spostandosi stupidamente in avanti senza pensare che non sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarsi da Harry, seduto su di lui; l’unica cosa che ottenne fu quindi un'ulteriore piacevole attrito che riuscì a fargli scappare dalle labbra un altro piccolo gemito di piacere, oscurandogli per un attimo la mente.  
Forse incoraggiato, il più piccolo, continuando a sfiorargli la pelle – pigro ed incantato, senza però massaggiarlo -, iniziò piano a dondolarsi su di lui, donando ad entrambi una frizione piacevole e costante che presto fece accelerare loro i respiri. Con le dita a stringere forte le lenzuola, Liam sentì la fronte di Harry appoggiarsi sulle sue spalle ed i suoi denti mordere piano la pelle della schiena mentre con le mani cercava di scivolare sotto i loro corpi, per stimolare la sua erezione.  
Con un ritmo sempre più veloce e disordinato, i due ragazzi iniziarono a gemere ad alta voce, cercandosi con le mani – fianchi, schiena, collo, petto, spalle, bacino - e graffiandosi; i loro movimenti erano sciatti ed affannosi, quasi disperati. Liam mordeva il cuscino sotto di lui ed Harry gli torturava la pelle soffice del collo, tirandola leggermente coi denti per poi passarci sopra la lingua e schioccarci un bacio. Spingendosi un’ultima volta contro il materasso, con le mani del più piccolo dentro i suoi boxer a cercare di sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita, Liam raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito più forte, fermato dal cuscino; chiudendo gli occhi e smettendo di stringere le coperte, rimase fermo mentre Harry si spingeva contro di lui, creando una frizione contro il suo fondoschiena e gemendo nell’incavo del suo collo, finché anche il ricciolino non venne, abbandonandosi sul suo corpo.  
Ricadendo sul materasso, con un sorriso sincero ed il viso luminoso, Harry respirò affannoso contro di lui, stringendolo forte, con le braccia sui fianchi ed una gamba ad infilarsi tra le sue.

“Non iniziare a prenderti male”, gli parlò a bassa voce, riempiendogli una guancia di tanti piccoli e bambineschi baci a schiocco, “è stato wow”, lo fece girare sulla schiena e Liam, muovendosi, sentì una fastidiosa macchia umida nei propri pantaloni, “non è stato strano, non dobbiamo agitarci e non è la fine del mondo”, si sdraiò su di lui, abbracciandolo e rilassandosi come non gli aveva visto fare da mesi. Lui stesso si sentiva bene come non mai; niente ansia o tensione, ma solo il calore ed il profumo di Harry a rassicurarlo e coccolarlo.

“Dobbiamo farci una doccia e toglierci i pantaloni”, con la punta delle dita iniziò a sfiorare pigro la pelle della schiena dell’amico, nascosta dalla maglietta, “siamo tornati due ragazzini del liceo che vengono nel proprio pigiama”, aggiunse poi ridacchiando e dandogli un piccolo bacio sui ricci morbidi, senza però alcuna intenzione di alzarsi.

“No, dobbiamo stare qua e baciarci finché non ci addormentiamo”, Harry si sistemò nuovamente con le gambe a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, questa volta faccia a faccia, “poi, domani, passeremo la giornata a letto. Niente Tay-, niente pensieri. Approfondiremo questo lato della nostra amicizia per tutto il giorno. Ti farò tantissimi massaggi e tu ne farai a me”, parlava sulla sua clavicola, come se non riuscisse a smettere di baciarlo, “e, solo la sera, se proprio ci saremo rilassati abbastanza, potremo farci una lunga calda doccia”, strinse con le mani grandi i polsi bianchi di Liam, portandoli sopra la testa, “ma ora ci comportiamo come i due adolescenti che siamo e ci baciamo fino ad addormentarci, senza pensare a niente”.

E senza accettare repliche, dopo avergli riempito il collo di lividi rossastri per i quali Louis lo avrebbe preso in giro a vita, iniziarono a baciarsi piano, studiandosi, sfiorandosi e, finalmente, sentendosi rilassati.


End file.
